degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Drop It Like It's Hot (1)/@comment-4078039-20110821040935/@comment-3575890-20110821045021
@Alli+DrewForever EClare practically had the dream relationship before Fitz came back. Even Adam envied what they had. Lol Eman had less problems than EClare? I love Emma and Sean, but they were drama from the very start. They bickered all the time, were so on and off it was ridiculous and they have a track sheet as long as my arm. Let's see, it first starts when Sean pushes Emma to the ground in season one. (Personally, I really think she overreacted on that one as it WAS an accident) She dumps him. At a party, she embraces Toby when she knows Sean is watching to make him jealous, further breaking his heart and resulting in him rebounding with Ashley. Then in season two, Emma and Sean reunite at Spike and Snake's wedding. But everything crumbles for them soon enough when Emma invites him over to have dinner with her parents and in the event of it turning to disaster, Sean takes off and gets drunk. They fight, they make up. Season three: Snake gets diagnosed with cancer and they drift apart. To get back at Emma, Sean ends up stealing Snake's laptop, ultimately messing with his head. To get back at Sean, Emma attempts to frame him for the disappearence of one of the school's DVD players. Season four: Sean leaves, but not before apologizing to and making amends with Emma. This leaves the door open for a reunion, which is exactly what happens in season six. Amidst almost getting busted for street car racing, they end up making out in his car. But Emma is seeing Peter at the time, so what happens? A feud ensues! Peter plants drugs in Sean's locker resulting in his expulsion. To get back at him, Sean challanges Peter to a street race which soon culminates into a disasterous hit and run. So then, Sean goes to jail, but not until he flees to Emma's for a place to hide and she turns him away. Ergo, more relationship angst. So then Sean does his time and reunites with Emma upon his release. You'd think they'd catch a break by then, right? But no, Sean finds out Emma gave Jay oral sex while he was gone and he flies into a fit of jealousy in which he runs away, but backs out in the end. He comes back for her. They kiss, they make up. THEN Sean and Emma'a relationship comes to yet another stand-still when Sean decides he wants to join the armed forces. Emma does not approve and they fight about it. Then she hits him with the news that she MIGHT be pregnant, but it turns out to be a false alarm. They say their goodbyes, share one last dance and go their separate ways breaking up for the third and final time. Damn. This didn't take long to write at all. But you're absolutely right. Eli and Clare had more problems in their relationship in that last month than Sean and Emma did for the entierty of their run as a couple.